The Needs of Many
by mychakk
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Sherlock is able to get a cab the moment he steps out on the street with a raised hand? Maybe here is the answer. A silly ficlet to make you smile. :)


**Title: The Needs of Many  
** **Pairings:** Sherlock, implied presence of Molly and Lestrade, OCs  
 **Genre:** Humor  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Rating:** PG (K+)  
 **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Status:** complete

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BBC Sherlock nor the characters. I do own the idea and the cab drivers here described.

 **Summary:** Have you ever wondered why Sherlock is able to get a cab the moment he steps out on the street with a raised hand? Maybe here is the answer. A silly ficlet for making you smile. :)

 **AN** _Here is another piece for this fandom._

 _Please note, I do not know of any official or unoffcial meetings of Cab Drivers. Just got this silly idea. It's all purily fictional._

 _Not-betad. All mistakes are mine._

 _Now onto the story, enjoy!_

 **xxx**

 **The Needs of Many**

 **xxx**

The unofficial weekly meeting of the London Cabs Drivers started with a flourish. Peter was the new guy and his 'patron', Rick McKenna was introducing him into the group that thankfully has received him with open arms. Men asked him polite questions, gave him some fine pointers and did not shy from making some crude and job-oriented jokes alongside. All in all it was quite exhilarating.

Finally the official part of this unofficial meeting was adjourned. A somewhat respectful silence followed as various point were being addressed among the gathered cab drivers. Topics varied from predictable road blocks being put out this week due to some governmental or culture events, to other difficulties in the traffic jam due to road repairs. Some cab drivers shared their observations from the past week and serious disputes about possible or better routes were being held. At the end, the reassigning of the working areas was supposed to be done.

Peter, the new guy, observed it all with rapt interest, absorbing all the information like a sponge does water. He felt more than giddy at the prospect of starting this new job. A fine occasion to meet new people and enjoying his passion that was driving. He memorized all the maps of London in order to get into this prestige group of cab drivers and he planned to stay on the job for long time.

"Now!" The presiding cab driver announced loudly, once more trying to gather everyone's attention. "Before we reassign the working areas, we need to pick up the ones that will be on duty for this week."

Peter blinked surprised, as various level of groans and moans were heard through the gathered group.

"I know, I know, it's a tedious job," The presiding cab driver continued in a placating way. "but you all now the deal. Sacrifices of the few are the benefits of the rest. And we'll make sure no one is on duty in sequencing weeks. Ever again."

A murmur of approval went through the small crowd and Peter was even more interested to know what was this all about.

Suddenly, a medium sized box was brought out and put in front of everyone. Peter noticed that some were eyeing it with poorly disguised (and not really contained in some cases) apprehension.

"You all know the drill." The presiding cab driver called. "All men, except those that were this past week on duty, line up!"

In the hustle and bustle of the 'lining-up' being done by the gathered cab drivers, Peter turned to his 'patron'.

"What this is all about?" he asked intrigued as they moved with the rest to form a long line.

"Hm?" The older man was looking toward the beginning of the line, focused.

"Why are we lining up?" The younger man inquired. "What's in that box?"

"Oh, the box!" The older man turned his attention to his 'protégé'. "It's our way to decide who's on duty this week."

"On duty?" The younger man asked with a puzzled expression as he looked towards the beginning where man after man dived his hand into the box and picked up something that looked like a pool cue. Each one white as a chalk. He noticed that every single person was curiously … _tense_ before the drawing, until they saw the cue and their shoulder sacked with relief. "What _is_ this duty?" He turned back to the elder man.

But before Rick, the 'patron' of Peter, could reply, one of the cab drivers pulled out a blood red cue from the box, and the man behind him slapped his back in a gesture that was clearly supposed to express sympathy.

The presiding cab driver's voice boomed around them.

"Old McGinty is having Baker Street duty this week!" he called to the crowd, then turned to the cab driver who was still clutching the blood red cue as if it was an omen of death. "Make sure _he_ doesn't wait for you at all! And do revise all the best routes around his area!" He advised McGinty.

A few snickers mixed with sympathetic coos passed over the crowd.

"A Baker Street duty? What the hell is that?" Peter asked Rick, confused.

"It's an informal arrangement between the cab drivers." The older one explained.

"But what for?"

"Lad." Rick turned his attention to his 'protégé' and looked at him solemnly. "Believe me, it's way easier this way. We assign people on duty and the rest of us have a peaceful week of normal work."

"And the on duty ones?"

Rick was serious as he replied. "They make an important …sacrifice." He nodded for emphasis. "And in exchange all of us do not get crashed on our weekly meetings with unwanted, but _thoroughly_ detailed lectures on proper route designing and up to date maps reviews."

Peter eyes widened. "There are supervisors for that?" he asked awed by this new information.

Rick barked a laugh. "Worse! There is _Sherlock Holmes_!"

"Move along, you lazy chaps!" the presiding cab driver called to the lined-up men. "We still have to cover up New Scotland Yard and St. Bart's for this week!"

 **xxx**

 **END**

 **xxx**

 _Reviews are appreciated :)_


End file.
